


EF you

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fun, Giggling Rosie, Poor Sherlock, sassy Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Molly hooper entered 221b for the first time after the phone call shine like a star bright like a diamond.

"Hi John is Rosie ready?" Smily Molly headed to the proud daddy, totally ignoring the other stupid one.

"Molly about the phone call..." Sherlock started to talk to her.

She faced him with her sweet smile and simply said "EF you sherlock".

"Sorry what?" Dumbfounded Sherlock said with shock on his face.

Ignoring him, she took Rosie who was raising her hands demanding to be held by the queen.

"Uncle Sheeeerly can EF off" she said to the girl nodding and smiling, Rosie's giggles were ears piercing.

"yes he can, awhhh yaaas he caaaaen" she said with high pitch to the little girl making funny faces leaving the flat with the giggling girl.

Two minutes after:

John patting on Sherlock's shoulder with sympathy getting him out of his two minutes shock stand.

"Did Rosie..."

"Look to you in the eyes and stick her tongue out, yes I saw it too"

"Well you will need to try harder and faster, they are uniting against your a**e and it does not look good" he said supressing his giggles.

Another pat "good luck mate"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Molly's flat:

Sound of phone ringing for the 17th time.

"Your uncle doesn't know when to give up Rosie" she said feeding her.

"Do you think I should answer?" Rosie shaking her hands enthusiastically, _finally holding her rattle and **keeping** it._

heavy sigh "ok just to get done with it" she got up to answer the phone.

"I thought I made my point clear" her voice annoyed.

"Yes, yes, very clear, would you get near the window in your living" he was yelling, sound of wind was heard.

"NO" 

"I'm not stopping before you stand near it"

"What are you up to now, another _experiment_?" Her voice was hurt, Rosie pouting at the back of the room.

"You will know when you get near it, it's only few steps, please, for me" she could hear him whinning.

She rolled her eyes and went to the window looking through it, it was all normal.

"Ok I'm looking from it" 

"Alright, just stand away a little and let it open, it would take a lot of work and time to clean the glasses"

"What?!!!!" She asked in shock.

"I LOVE YOU MOLLY" 

A body flew from the air in front of her suddenly, with a rope tight to it, she screamed throwing her phone when she recognized the belstaff.

"SHERLOCK" she screamed running to the window to see the body hanging in the air with the rope and suddenly flew back directly to her window.

With the remain of her sanity she took few steps backward waiting for the lunatic to enter from the bloody window. 

When he theatrically entered, he lost the rope ruffled his-oh damn-hair, turned up his collar and all that without getting his eyes of her.

'This is not happening' was all she could think of with wide eyes before he pulled her face with his hands-god his HANDS- and smashed his lips to hers, she deepened the kiss with her fingers in his hair, while the other was around his neck.

she suddenly broke the kiss with her hands still around his neck, leaving him hungry for more and more and more.

"I see you take advices from Anderson now" she said with a smirk.

"I see you read his blog" he smirked back.

She blushed deeply.

"You should thank him for saving your sorry a***" she admonished him.

"I guess it's enough talking about him" he kissed her gently.

"I guess it's enough talking at all" he said,ready to kiss her again before they heard Rosie mumbling in the back playing with her rattle.

"Yeah, not any time soon" she sighed patting his shoulder, and went back to Rosie.

"Oh my god is she holding her rattle" he said with a frown, heading to join them.

"Emmm yes, is this a problem?" She didn't know what was the surprise in that.

He chuckled and got closer to Rosie's face.

"You have no idea how much I tried to make he.." a rattle hit the face .... again.

"keep the rattle." he said gritting his teeth looking to the -oh so proud with cute smug on the face- Rosie.

 

 

 


End file.
